


The plate

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, PerfectPair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 15:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Some things are not meant to be consumed.





	The plate

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-10-04 02:48am to 02:58am  
Dedication: To my lovely wife; Happy 6th wedding anniversary, honey.

''That smells delicious, Kunimitsu.''

''I told you to wear one of our silks over your eyes if you decided to come in.''

''My eyes are closed. I promise.''

''Just make sure not to spoil this.''

''Of course, Kunimitsu.''

''Then sit down. The chair is a little to your left.''

''Yes, Kunimitsu.''

Without eyesight time always seemed to slow down and Fuji needed all his reserves to sit still. He could feel his husband move about, could smell whatever delicious thing was being made but stayed true to his word.

''You may open them now.''

Blinking into the sudden light Fuji's first look was at Kunimitsu's face. He found a small smile, so he redirected his eyes to the table. Right in the middle sat a huge dark chocolate cake. There was also a small plate, possibly also edible, but Fuji would never eat that after reading the words it held. Especially not after Kunimitsu stated them aloud.

''Happy anniversary, Syusuke.''

''Happy anniversary, Kunimitsu.''


End file.
